<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterschool by Weve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599804">Afterschool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve/pseuds/Weve'>Weve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve/pseuds/Weve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterschool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar ring of the school bell rings loudly.</p>
<p>Jolting awake to the sound of the last bell, you sheepishly rest your chin on your hands. The sunlight coming in from the windows illuminates the classroom with a happy glow. If only your math grades could spark the same happiness. Sadly, the 70 staring at you from your last quiz does not seem to do so. You sigh loudly and start packing up your belongings.</p>
<p>“Idiot.” a voice behind you chimes.</p>
<p>Oh god. It belonged to the ever so annoying glasses-wearing giraffe that just so happened to so conveniently sit right behind you. Tsukishima Kei. On some days he would leave you alone and go straight to volleyball practice. On some other days, he was intent on staying an extra ten minutes just to be a closet sadist. How lucky were you?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Not very.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hmm, should that really be coming from a person who got 2 marks lower on English than me?” you say with an irk mark appearing on your forehead.</p>
<p>You did not need a reminder of your falling math grade.</p>
<p>You finish packing up your belongings and scornfully turn around to face him. You meet Tsukishima’s golden stare which was gazing intently at you. As soon as you meet his eyes, he smirks.</p>
<p>“Your English grades I admit are good, but how should we deal with your falling math grades Ms. Cannot solve a differential equation.” Tsukishima lazily drawls while continuing to smirk.</p>
<p>You huff with annoyance and turn around to faceplant into your desk.</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me you oversized human.” you groan into the desk.</p>
<p>You start whining about how the last quiz was overly difficult and that the math teacher had it out to get you, just because you fell asleep a few times…. or most of the time. Big difference. You hear the chair behind you move and the chair next to your slide. Confused, you turn your head to the side.</p>
<p>Molten gold eyes pinned you to your spot. Tsukishima had slid out the seat next to you and had been resting his face on his hand facing you.</p>
<p>Were his eyes always so soft? And is he … smiling? With no evil intent? What a once in a lifetime opportunity to-</p>
<p>“Of course if you fall asleep in math every day you should expect results like that, after all, idiots will be idiots.” he snickers.</p>
<p>You turn your face back into the desk and groan.</p>
<p>Of course, he would never smile without torturing you sadistically. You almost fell for his good looks again.</p>
<p>Grumbling you mumble a bunch of incoherent insults back at him. A soft breeze flows through the classroom. At this point, every student has cleared out of the classroom except for you and him. Alone, the sound echoes throughout the empty classroom, amplifying every sound you hear. The clock ticking on the wall. The curtains being softly blown. A hand patting your head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A hand patting your head.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>What the.</strong>
</p>
<p>You shoot your head up out from the hardwood desk. Tsukishima gazes at you lazily with his hand still tangled through your hair.</p>
<p>“Soft,” he says as he calmly threads his fingers through the strands of your hair.</p>
<p>You turn red. Heat rises to your cheek as your lips fail to say correct words. He stops and gazes at you.</p>
<p>“It took you a minute to even realize that there was a hand on your head.” he chuckles. His hand slowly glides down to your cheek.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened. At this angle, he looked especially handsome. The way the soft sunlight lit a backdrop for him had you lost for words. Combined with his tender actions had butterflies rising in your stomach.</p>
<p>He pinches your cheek.</p>
<p>“Ow, Ow, Ow.” you painfully say while trying to swat his hand off of your face. All of your dreams about him being a prince vanished and your annoyance with him rises again.</p>
<p>Tsukishima smirks and releases his hold over your cheek. Whining, you rub your cheek gingerly. The spot had turned a little pink from the force that he used.</p>
<p>“What was that fo-” you yelp as Tsukishima throws his jacket over your head.</p>
<p>A hand comes to rest on the top of your head. It secures the jacket thrown over your head.</p>
<p>“If you ever need help, you can always come to find me.” Tsukishima states.</p>
<p>You freeze in shock. Wait. Is he pulling the facade of I look like I’m being nice but I am actually a sadistic person?</p>
<p>“After all, idiots like you should be helped.” Tsukishima snickers.</p>
<p>Yup. You knew it. You knew it all along.</p>
<p>He takes his jacket off of your head and continues to thread his fingers through your hair.</p>
<p>You wonder why you cannot find yourself to dislike the feeling of his fingers carding through your locks.</p>
<p>“No need, I’ll ask Yamaguchi to tutor me. He always explains things nicely unlike a certain someone,” you grumble as you shoot holes into his face with your glare. “Yamaguchi is so nice, I wonder how he would be as a boyfriend.” you curiously state.</p>
<p>He pauses, a glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>You cock your head sideways, noticing his weird behavior but taking no note of it. You continue your continual train of thought of how nice of a boyfriend Yamaguchi would make. Now that you think about it, Yamaguchi talks politely and treats you very nicely.</p>
<p>Nodding your head slightly you trail off and gaze off into space.</p>
<p>Suddenly your head is tilted up by a large hand that holds your chin up tightly.</p>
<p><strong>Intense. Rage.</strong><br/>
Tsukishima’s eyes bore into your eyes.</p>
<p>You gulp.<br/>
Tsukishima leans in so close. So close. You could count his eyelashes.</p>
<p>He smirks.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does this sadistic human want wi-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Don’t talk about another guy in front of me, it’ll make me jealous”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>